First year
by The rebbellion
Summary: Harry potter son Albus is going to hogwart's...without a minute to spare the strange school finds it's self in danger with with son of the lord Voldemort who nicknamed his son Agrippa.
Today as I sat at the table James was screaming about his food being too cold and my sister Lily had started screaming at him to shut up...my mom moved Lily to the other side of the table and sat next to James and tapped his plate with her wand that instantly warmed up his food and James started to wolf it down .

"not eating Albus?" my mom said to me I pushed my food toward the hungry James who pushed his empty plate aside to down my food..."I'm not hungry" I said I had just turned Eleven and I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts even if my brother was spoiling everything for me...he was in Gryffindor like dad was...My dad walked into the room holding two different letters "amazing!" James shouted as he swiftly sprinted passed dad grabbing the letters and tore them open...he tossed me a letter and I unfolded it and began to read the letter.

 ** _Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_**

 ** _Current headmaster:Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _dear Mr. Potter,_**

 ** _We are very pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

 ** _Term begins on September first. we await your owl by no later than July 31._**

I stood from my chair and smiled "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" I shouted and my mom hugged me tightly and my dad ruffled my hair "you'll do good" he said smiling my sister huffed and folded her arms "I want to go to Hogwarts" she muttered and dad chuckled softly "you'll have to wait" he said...Dad pulled out a paper and wrote something down and whistled for Hedwig the owl flew out from upstairs and landed on dad's shoulder before pecking at dad's forehead "I missed you too" he said rolling up the paper and put it in Hedwigs claws that clamped shut as he opened a window and she flew out.

Dad stood at the fire place with a bowl of what looked like dust he smiled and My older brother James smiled as he threw the dust down and shouted "Diagon Alley!" he disappeared in green flames my dad smiled "your next lily" dad said she stepped into the fire play and did what James had done...then it was my turn I hadn't done this before since my mom didn't want me to say Diagonally...my dad sighed "well go through the leaky cauldron dear" he said as mom took a hand full of the dust and smiled "tell Hannah I said hello" she said as she threw down the dust and disappeared in the green flame still saying "Diagon alley".

My dad and I were at the Leaky Cauldron before I could process what had happened my dad had flown here on his broom stick that was old and battered he gave a new one when James became a Bludger for the Gryffindor's team...I've played Quidditch with my dad and sister but always lost by getting hit in the back by James...Dad started teaching me broomstick tricks with his old one he says 'he would never give it away...it has so many memories' I don't understand.

My dad walked into the Leaky Cauldron and instantly was greeted by an old friend Neville...he had a long brown full beard that covered the front of his neck and he was wearing what looked like a baseball cap that looked as if his great great great great grandfather had worn it before him...he was carrying a large pot of plants that looked like a gillyweed or a Dittany...he smiled towards us and put down his pot and stroke his beard "is that you potter?" he said lifting an eyebrow my Dad chuckled "it's me" he replied Neville almost jumped to hug my dad tightly that my dad could barely breath dad patted his back..."Nice to see you too Neville" My dad said painfully as Neville let him go...Neville's wife Hannah longbottom smiled..."the usual?" she said looking into my dad's eyes..."you know I can't have a drink without Hagrid...and he's still in Romania still enjoying his reunion with his dragon" My dad said and Hannah leaned against the new table "oh Hagrid came back a week early...you know...the term is beginning soon he has to teach you know...getting ready for a new term...lucky the headmistress let Hagrid come back and finish the school and even gave him a even better wand..he's using magic like a pro now" she said I was curious how Hagrid looked like now apart from the pictures in on the walls of our family house.

after escaping from the conversation we were in the back alley Dad tapped a brick and the door way to Diagon alley opened...Father stepped onto the cobbled road and started to walk towards Gringotts where mom, James and Lilly stood at the doorway...we walked in and the goblins all bowed deeply at our appearance...father walked up to the desk and the goblin bowed and smiled "hello potters haven't seen you here since Jame's need his supplies" the goblin said...father smirked "I work hard and rarely come here" he replied as he place a key on the table almost instantly after he finished his sentence.

The goblin smiled and hopped off his chair and lead us down one of the hallways leaving the rest of the family behind...I climbed into the cart excited to feel the wind blow in my hair with my dad behind me...the cart took off down the narrow path and my dad was very comfortable as we sped down the path wind blowing through our hair and stone rushing pass.

The cart began to give tight turns before we stopped in front of a door...The goblin fit the key into the door and turned it...instantly and coins spilled out...My dad began to stuff money into a large bag that my dad had brought with him...my dad smiled "thank you" he said and we had finally left.


End file.
